1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation assembly, and more particularly to pin contact installation assemblies for a terminal that facilitates assembly of the terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminals such as universal serial bus (USB) ports are mounted generally on a printed circuit board (PCB) such as a motherboard or expansion board inside a computer and are connected electrically to peripherals such as printers or monitors. The terminals allow data and control signals to be transmitted between the computer and the peripherals.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional terminal has a terminal bracket (60), multiple three pin contact installation assemblies (70) and multiple two pin contact installation assemblies (80).
The terminal bracket (60) has a front, a back, a row of upper holes (61), a row of medial holes (62) and a row of lower holes (63). The upper holes (61) are defined through the terminal bracket (60) and are arranged abreast at intervals. The medial holes (62) are defined through the terminal bracket (60) below the upper holes (61) and are arranged abreast at intervals. The lower holes (63) are defined through the terminal bracket (60) below the medial holes (62) and are arranged abreast at intervals.
The three pin contact installation assemblies (70) are installed in the back of the terminal bracket (60) and have three pin sockets arranged abreast at intervals and extending respectively into alternate upper, medial or lower holes (61, 62, 63) in the same row. Each pin socket on the three pin contact installation assemblies (70) has two vertical sides and a U-shaped cross-section.
The two pin contact installation assemblies (80) are installed in the back of the terminal bracket (60) and correspond to the three pin contact installation assemblies (70). Each two pin contact installation assembly (80) has two pin sockets arranged abreast at intervals, extending respectively into alternate upper, median or lower holes (61, 62, 63) in the same row and located between adjacent pin sockets of the three pin contact installation assemblies (70). Each pin socket of the two pin contact installation assemblies (80) has two vertical sides and a U-shaped cross-section.
The three or two pin contact installation assemblies (70, 80) are manufactured by molding or stamping the whole body of the three or two pin contact installation assemblies (70, 80). Then the sides of each pin socket are bent to make the U-shaped cross-section conform to the holes (61, 62, 63), and each pin socket is bent to align with the holes (61, 62, 63). However, bending the sides of the pin sockets necessitates making two complementary installation assemblies with pin contacts (70, 80) with pin sockets that mount in alternate rather than adjacent holes (61, 62, 63) in the same row. Installation of the installation assemblies with three and two pin contacts (70, 80) into each row of holes (61, 62, 63) of the terminal bracket (60) comprises two identical processes. Therefore, assembling the terminal is inefficient and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides pin contact installation assemblies for a terminal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.